


The Mirror Man

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Ben tries to make Alec perfect for The Lady.
Relationships: Ben | X5-493/Alec McDowell | X5-494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Mirror Man

The first thing Alec became aware of as he regained consciousness was the sensation of metal circling his wrists and ankles. He could smell gun oil, sweat, and his own scent magnified. He was naked and bound to a table. He tried to remain still, fool his captor into thinking he was still unconscious, gather information and plan for an attack. He tried not to react as two fingers trailed down his stomach.   
  
His own voice mocked him, "You can stop pretending. I know you're awake."   
  
Alec opened his eyes and was greeted by his mirror image: Ben. Ben cocked his head as though he were listening to an unheard voice. His two gentle fingers became a hard slap against tensed belly. Ben stared at the red hand print marring Alec's white stomach. He traced his mark with one finger and smiled.  
  
"You're a good soldier. You have all the right training. You've been molded into what you're supposed to be. What you're meant to be." His eyes flicked up from vulnerable belly to Alec's face. "You're what I was meant to be."   
  
The hand drifted lower, carefully touching Alec as though he were a prized horse. Something to be respected and admired, but still just an animal to be owned. "Should have never left... You let me catch you, little brother. Did you want to be caught?"  
  
Alec didn't want to be anything. He wanted to drink his scotch but apparently the consequence for alcohol was drugged unconsciousness. He's pretty sure that makes him a horror film cliche. The underaged kid drinks and ends up abducted by a serial killer. Fantastic.   
  
"I caught you and pinned you. All mine. Me, mine... brothers." His clone continued to murmur nonsense to Alec. "Do you even know what you are, little brother?"   
  
Ben leaned in to lick at Alec's ear. Alec tensed and then with all his coiled strength, he turned his head and snapped his teeth. Ben's ear escaped sharp teeth by mere centimeters.   
  
"Don't be bad, little brother. I want to be friends." Ben cupped Alec's flaccid penis. "I want to be more then friends. I want to teach you how to be better. I want to show you something wonderful."   
  
Alec bared his teeth in a fake grin. "I already know my penis is wonderful, thank you very much. Please feel free to get your hands off the merchandise."  
  
Ben smiled and then looked away. Alec craned his head to see what his clone was staring at. A statue of the Virgin Mary stood vigil over the brothers.   
  
"She's beautiful." Ben whispered, "She watches out for us and together we can give her what she needs to make us strong. To make us better."   
  
Ben's grip on Alec's shrinking cock tightened. Alec hissed out, "I'm not..."  
  
Ben quickly cut him off. "You will be."   
  
The older boy smiled and shifted his hand from groin to crown as he carded through Alec's hair with paternal gentleness. "You have to be. For her. For me." He kissed Alec's forehead. "For us."  
  
Ben stared at the statue seeing things Alec would never see. "We have to be better, brother."


End file.
